Team Rivalry
by MadMady
Summary: Jay will do anything for his little sister, Darcy. But when Darcy goes on the road with him for a few months, will what she ask of him be too much?
1. Intro

**This is a new story :) Well, actually, it's a fic challenge from Keiba Namid. Keiba, hope you enjoy :D This is kind of an intro/prologue sort of thing, not the first chapter...  
><strong>

**Team Rivalry**

"But mum!"

"No buts, Darcy. You're going on the road with your brother."

"Why?"

"Because, I think you need to spend more time with him. And going on the road with him might be a great experience for you," My mother finished packing my bags and then handed them to me, "Jay will be here in 2 minutes, so put these at the front door."

I groaned and took my bags to the front door. Once I had dropped them there, I marched back into my room and leaned against the wall.

"Well, this is the last time I'll see this place in a while," I said, glancing around my room. At the double bed stuffed in one corner, the bookshelf opposite that had loads of my favourite books of all time, the dresser next to that and covering almost every inch of my walls; wrestling posters: Posters of my all-time favorites, Edge, Randy Orton, The Miz, Rey Mysterio and of course my older brother, Christian.

I'm not sure how long I stood there, thinking. Not about anything in particular, just thinking...

"Darcy! Jay's here!" my mother's voice broke into my thoughts and I almost fell over as I raced downstairs to see the front door open and Jay talking to mum.

"Here she is. A little bit bigger than last time you saw her, hey Jay?" my mother chuckled.

Before Jay had left for the WWE, we used to be very close and I've always loved to be around him. I guess not seeing him for a while made me forget how it feels to be around him. Old feelings from my childhood made me run toward him and hug him tightly.

"Wow. She's a lot stronger too, I see," Jay chuckled, hugging me back.

"A few minutes ago she was _complaining_ about you," mum said, "And now she won't let go of you."

"When are we leaving?" I asked, suddenly very excited to be on the road.

"Right now, if you would like to," Jay replied, only just managing to pry me off of him.

"Yes, let's go!" I said, tugging him toward his car.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Jay asked amusedly.

I thought for a second. Was I forgetting something? I glanced at mum.

"Oh. Bye mum, I'll miss you," I left Jay for a second to give mum a hug and a quick kiss.

"You did forget that, but also something else," Jay said, leaning against the doorframe, thinking this could take a while.

"Hmm..." I didn't know what I was forgetting.

"Your luggage, Darcy."

Oh. That's right. I gave Jay an innocent smile and picked up my bags. Jay led the way to the car; opening the back of the car and helping me load my stuff in.

I gave mum one last hug, slipped in the passenger seat of Jay's car, then Jay started up the car and we made our way to the arena where RAW would be held tonight.

**XXX**

Halfway through our car trip I turned toward Jay.

We stopped at a red light and he looked at me, "What?" he asked.

"You would do anything for me right?" I asked, out of nowhere.

"Of course. Anything you need, anything at all, I will do it for you or get it for you," Jay said, that serious tone in his voice making me believe him.

"Thanks Jay," I said.

The traffic lights turned green and we kept driving, immediately falling back into silence.


	2. Chapter 1:

**Okay, so I'm guessing some people liked the intro/prologue of this new story so I'm posting the next chapter just for the fans out there :) Thanks DeathDaisy and Keiba Namid for reviewing as well. And everyone else who put this on story alert and added to their favourites! Enjoy this chapter! (Oh an btw, I know that WWE is scripted, but in this story it's not. Just thought I should let you know)**

**Chapter 1: Meeting the superstars **

"Are we almost there?" I asked, with a sigh. I knew we hadn't been travelling for hours and hours but I was bored already.

"Darcy, we're here now," Jay said.

I realised then that the car had stopped. What is it with me not realising things until they're pointed out to me today? I opened my door and stepped out. The arena was huge and the car park was completely empty, save for a few cars which were probably the wrestler's rental cars.

"Woah. The arena is bigger than I expected," I said, looking up at the towering building.

Jay chuckled and handed me my bags, "Come on, let's go inside."

I followed him to what looked like a secret entrance for the wrestlers to come and go through and we walked in. Jay had told me about these. So that they didn't get mobbed by fans, every arena they went to had a secret entry and exit door.

When we stepped inside, it was very warm. I hadn't noticed how cold it had been outside until now, and was grateful for the sudden warmth. There were a few techs rushing around preparing things for tonight, as well as security guards (which I was wary of but they didn't seem to have a problem with me being there) and one or two trainers, but I could see no wrestlers whatsoever.

"Where are all the wrestlers?" I asked Jay.

"That's classified information," Jay told me, winking.

"No it's not, and you know it," I said.

"Some of them will be practicing, and others could be working out. I'm not sure what most of us do in our spare time..." Jay replied.

We eventually reached his change room, which had a star and 'Christian' written under the star in gold writing.

"Nice," I said, nodding.

"Wait until you see inside," he said sarcastically.

He opened the door and we went inside. He placed his bags on the wood bench that was up against the wall, next to a shelf sort of thing. Jay pulled his wrestling tights, knee pads and boots out of his duffel bag and walked toward the small bathroom in the other corner of the room.

"I'm just going to get changed. Make yourself at home but _don't_ leave this room without me," he had a serious voice on that last part, so I took it seriously.

While Jay was getting changed, I opened my bag and made sure that I had everything I needed for my travels with the WWE. I made sure I had my iPod, phone and books that I had packed. They were the most important things I needed on this trip.

Jay had only taken a few minutes to get changed. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he looked a little bit more like Christian who I saw on TV. But he still seemed like my same crazy brother Jay, whether he was in character or not.

He put on his Christian shirt. The light blue one that had the switch with the words 'HIT THE SWITCH' on the front and 'CHRISTIAN' on the back.

"Can we go meet some wrestlers now, please?" I asked, really wanting to meet some. I was really glad that Jay...well, Christian, had been drafted to RAW in the recent draft because most of my favourite wrestlers were on RAW. And also, Jay had told me that RAW and Smackdown almost never really travelled together which is a shame because I would have loved to meet some of the Divas on Smackdown (Natalya, AJ, Kaitlyn, etc.).

"Fine," Jay signed, rolling his eyes at me, "Let's go, crazy sis."

I poked my tongue out at him and we left the room, Jay locking the door behind us (I wonder why he did that?). We walked down a long hallway, took a few turns and then ended up standing in front of a door that said 'Main Locker Room'. I guessed this was the locker room used for backstage interviews and for other wrestlers to hang out and rest before or after matches.

"Now, I don't know who's going to be in here at the moment, but just stick with me and you'll be fine," Jay said, ruffling my light coloured hair.

He opened the door, which was unlocked, and we stepped in. I looked around at all the wrestlers walking around preparing for tonight.

I looked around to see if any of my favourite wrestlers were around. Not that I could see. There were huge masses of people just moving back and forth (some weren't even wrestlers) I couldn't really see anything properly.

"So, who do you want to see first?" Jay asked, watching me as I tried to make sense of what was going on.

"Well..." I trailed off.

Jay just laughed at me, "How about I surprise you instead?"

"Yeah. Maybe that's a good idea," I said, letting him lead me to wherever he thought he was going in this huge crowd of people.

When we stopped in front of someone after weaving around other people, I was expecting to see someone who wasn't one of my favourites but when I looked up to see who it was I gasped and almost fainted. It was Randy freakin' Orton. Oh My Gosh. I mentally freaked out. What was I going to say? How am I going to speak? I'm probably gonna faint!

"Well, hello there, Jay. Who's this?" Randy asked, smirking.

Holy crap, I love that smile! It would be great if he wasn't married...

"Randy, meet my little sister Darcy. She's travelling on the road with us for a few months. Darcy, meet-," Jay introduced me but I was barely listening to him, I was too damn star struck to_ say_ or _do_ anything.

"Jay, by the way she's staring at me like I'm a God, I'm pretty sure she knows who I am," Randy said.

He is _so_ handsome...

"I'm glad you think so," Randy smirked again.

DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD? OH. MY. GOSH. I am so embarrassed right now...

Jay laughed at me and said goodbye to Randy, leading me away seeing as I probably wasn't going to say anything now.

"I am so embarrassed now. I may never be able to look Randy Orton in the eye again," I said, my cheeks burning.

And then suddenly I remembered something.

"Didn't you and Randy have a big fight when you were over at Smackdown with the World Heavyweight Championship?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Why weren't you two giving each other the death glare or whatever?"

"That was over on Smackdown. What happens on Smackdown stays on Smackdown. I guess you didn't see it, but it's not like he was ecstatic to see me or anything. He doesn't want to make a show of our long rivalry when on RAW, we can start over, no problem," Jay explained to me.

"Speaking of long rivalries..." a slightly familiar voice came from behind us and I knew I heard Jay let out a really annoyed sigh before turning around, trying his best to block my view of the person who just spoke.

But seeing as I was almost as tall as him (with me having just turned 18) I had no problem peeking over his shoulder to see who was there. And I gasped.

Okay, now I do really think Randy Orton is handsome and really cool and all that but the superstar standing in front of us...well, let's just say Randy Orton doesn't even come _close_ to this superstar in anything.

Because standing there, looking as hot and as smug as ever, was Jay's former tag team partner, The Miz.

**I know I left this on a cliffie (muhahaahahah!) But I'm not continuing until I get at least 5 reviews. I already have 2, so i need 3 more and then I'll continue :D MizGirl xxx**


	3. Chapter 2:

**Next chappie for you Peeps and Mizfits :) Enjoy the 2nd chapter! A few funnyyyyyy little things in this chappie as well ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: An interesting request <strong>

"Mike," Jay growled.

"Jay," Mike said casually, "Who's that behind you?"

"None of your business. Go away, Mike," Jay was struggling to keep his voice calm, "Come on Darcy, let's go."

Jay walked toward the door to the change room, obviously expecting me to follow. I slowly followed behind him, but Mike was watching me with a slight smirk on his face. Our eyes met for a few seconds before Jay called my name sharply and I quickly hurried off.

**XXX**

We were back in Jay's change room and Jay was pacing back and forth, that look on his face that told me he was deep in thought.

"Darcy?" Jay looked up at me, "Do you like Mike at all?"

I decided I'd lie a little, "Uh, yeah. But not in the way you're thinking," I said. Yeah, totally not true.

Jay didn't say anything after that, just resuming his pacing, still deep in thought.

Jay and Mike had been a tag team once. It was a few months ago that they had broken up though. They had won the tag titles on numerous occasions, and they had been my favourite tag team for a very long time. They had been best friends at the time and you would never catch them apart for very long. They were like brothers.

And then Mike blamed Jay for stealing his spotlight. He said that he was taking all the credit and that he was the 'star' of the tag team. He said that everyone preferred Jay over Mike. Jay tried to reason with him but Mike, being as proud as he is, wouldn't admit he was wrong and so it turned into a huge fight and they broke up after they lost the tag titles on RAW. And now, they were pretty much mortal enemies.

I sighed. If only there was a way to- wait! That's it!

"Jay, remember how you said you'd do anything for me no matter what it was?" I asked, quite fast.

"Yes..." Jay answered slowly, suspecting that I had something planned, but not quite sure what it was.

"Well..." I took a deep breath, not quite sure why I was about to ask this, "I want you to team up with Mike again."

I had suspected many different reactions from Jay. Maybe he would scream at me in disbelief. Or maybe he would just be completely calm and normal.

But he just stood there. With his mouth open. And his eyes wide. He looked at me like I was crazy. I laughed inside because he looked a little bit like a fish.

And after about a minute of him staring at me like that he finally said, "No freakin' way Darcy."

I frowned, "But Jay! You promised me you would do anything for me no matter what! You cant break your promises, you know what happens if you do."

When we were younger, Jay promised to play with me but then when I asked him too, he said he didn't want to and on that same day, he broke his leg. We both took that as a reason to never break promises.

Jay sighed with frustration. He ran a hand nervously through his blonde hair. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them and looked up at me.

"Are you insane?" he asked.

I almost burst out laughing until I realised he was serious, "No, I'm not insane, Jay."

"Okay. Then _why_ would you ask that question?" Jay asked, his voice rising a little.

"You promised me that you would do anything that I wanted. I want you guys to be a tag team again. I don't care what it takes to do it, please, just do this one thing for me," I pleaded. I even tried my best to put on the puppy eyes.

Jay looked at me, stern and serious for a few seconds. But then his facial expression relaxed and he sighed.

"Alright. Fine. I'll talk to Mike," Jay said.

"Yes! Thank you, Jay! You are the best brother I have ever had!" I grinned, running over to him and hugging him tight.

"I'm the only brother you've ever had," Jay mumbled.

"I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat?" I asked, suddenly noticing my rumbling stomach.

"Yes. Let's go to catering. I still have a few more hours before RAW starts," Jay led the way out the door and towards catering.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? I hope you did. Sorry it took a while for this chapter to get up but oh well ...Review! MizGirl xxx<strong>


	4. Chapter 3:

**After a long, long, LONGGGGG wait I have finally found the time to finish this and post a new chapter. Enjoy guys! I am now on school holidays for two months so hopefully I will find more time to post ^_^ Don't forget to review!**

We sat down at one of the vacated tables with our food and started to eat. I had bought a blueberry muffin and a sandwich as well as a bottle of water. Jay had a sandwich but he was barely touching it. I could see what I asked him to do was upsetting him...and more unusually, his appetite.

After a while of slightly awkward silence, Jay stood up.

"I have to go, RAW will start soon, and my match is on first," Jay told me, he gave me a light hug and then walked away, leaving me confused at why he said so little. Maybe he thought I'd be fine by myself.

"Hey. Darcy isn't it?" a voice sounded from behind me soon after Jay had left.

I turned to see none other than The Miz standing behind me. His arms were crossed and he was wearing a Miz t-shirt and jeans. I thought he would be dressed for a match, but he wasn't, so I guessed his match was later.

"Yeah. That's me," I said, trying to act cool.

"Jay's little sister that he's been talking about for weeks?" Mike smirked.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Yes. Get to the point."

"Well, what did you do to make him so upset?" he asked.

"You really want to know?" I asked, with a smirk on my face.

Mike crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at me, "Yes."

"I asked him to team up with you again," I said casually.

I watched amusedly as Mike's eyes widened and that disbelieving look spread across his face, "What?! You've got to be kidding me!"

I chuckled, "You know, you acted almost exactly the same as Jay did."

"Well I'm not surprised! We're frickin' enemies if you haven't noticed! And now you expect us to team up again!" Mike ranted.

"Yes. That is exactly what I expect," I chuckled.

"This is ridiculous! What in the world made you want to do this?"

"Well...lots of things," I replied.

"And they would be..." Mike looked at me expectantly.

"Yeah right. Like I'm gonna tell you," I scoffed.

Mike raised an eyebrow at me (he seemed to like doing that) and smiled in that way that made him look really cute. _Oh crap, he's turning on the charm. Don't look Darcy, just don't look._

He came and sat down next to me, and tried his best to look me in the eye but I was trying _so_ very hard to not look at him. When I'm watching RAW, I notice he's always putting those charms on and it always works on me, which is why I was prepared for it.

"Oh Darcy?" Mike said in that slow voice that made me want to look up, but I used all my self-control not to.

"Will you look at me, please?" he asked.

I guessed he was putting on the puppy eyes now, so if I looked up, I wouldn't be able to resist his charms. And the annoying thing was, he knew it.

"No," I said through gritted teeth.

"Just tell me the reason why you wanted us to team up again, please?" he asked.

"I just... you're my favourite tag team, so I wanted to see you teaming up again..." I started. It was true though, they were one of my favourite tag teams.

"Oh come on! That isn't the real reason and we both know it," Mike said. I could tell he was smirking at me.

I forced myself to look up and tried my best to not look him in the eye, but I was sure he had stopped the charm by now. Better to be safe than sorry though.

"Tell me the real reason," he ordered.

I sighed, "Well..." I was a little afraid to tell Mike, "I...uh..."

"Have a crush on me?" Mike gave me that smug look.

I felt my face flush from embarrassment and Mike chuckled. My face must have been really red.

"Hey, it's not like I can blame you. I _am_ pretty good-looking," he said.

_Smug much?_ I thought.

I sighed and stood up, wanting to get out of there now that I had admitted something embarrassing. Mike stood up too.

"So...if Jay talks to me and asks to team up again...you want me to say yes?"

I didn't reply. I looked at him, blinked once and then walked back to Jay's locker room.

* * *

><p>I sat on a comfortable chair in my brother's locker room, watching the monitor as RAW had just started.<p>

CM Punk, the United States Champion, was in the ring talking about how every superstar who had stepped up to him, and tried to take his United States Championship had failed. There was no one, absolutely _no one_ that could challenge him and be successful.

Then, cue Christian's theme song. Christian stepped onto the stage. At the moment he was face, so mostly everyone cheered for him. CM Punk, never a fan of being interrupted, glared at him from where he sat cross-legged in the ring. He stood up, rolling his eyes at the appearance of Captain Charisma.

Christian already had a microphone in his hand so he started speaking.

"Everyone? You've beaten _everyone_? Well, you can check the scorecards, and see CM Punk has never beaten Christian! Doesn't that surprise you? Not really, not everyone has the guts to stand up to me," he smirked over at Punk, who was glaring at him. The crowd cheered him on.

I smirked, I loved his new character. Smug and can talk the talk, but can back it up as well.

Then I had a thought. I was backstage for WWE right? So... I could go find and meet any wrestler I wanted... Hmmmmm...

I thought about wrestlers I'd always wanted to meet. Chris Jericho, Cody Rhodes... Zack Ryder! He was so funny, I loved his carefree personality, it was so... teenager –like.

I quietly opened the locker room door, and by memory found my way to the main superstar's locker room. I was just going to open the door and walk in, but that would be a bit rude, so I knocked twice.

And who else to answer the door other than Randy Orton!

"Darcy?" he asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah, it's me. Is Zack Ryder in there anywhere?" I tried to look around him, but his figure was too wide and blocked any vision of the inside of the room.

"Uh... I think so. Come on in," he moved aside, gesturing to come in. I walked in and was greeted by the smell of sweat, deodorant and steam.

Randy quickly glanced around the room, "Zack! There's someone here to see you!"

The tanned, always smiling face of Zack Ryder appeared around a corner. He then stepped out and walked over. He was shirtless but wearing casual shorts.

"Sup."

"Uh… hey…" I said.

"Hey, wait, you're Christian's sister aren't you?" his eyes widened with surprize.

"Yeah I am. I'm just really bored and wanted to come meet some of my favourite wrestlers..." I said casually.

"Oh," said Zack. He chuckled to himself.

"Would you like to hang out in here?" Randy asked, watching me with his snake-like eyes.

"Sure," I smiled.


End file.
